Un soir peut tout changer
by Myriam-land
Summary: 'ou une merveilleuse idée de Dumbledore'. OS Une idée, un bal, du noir, une rencontre, un début...


Voilà mon premier one-shot, j'espère que vous aimerez, et n'hésitez à commenter pour me donner votre avis, que ce soit sur l'histoire autant que sur l'écriture.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un soir tout peut changer.

Ou comment une « merveilleuse » idée du Dumbeldore peut tout changer.

La plupart des élèves, parmi les plus âgés, se trouvait dans la grande salle, où était organisé un bal, un bal habituel serte mais un où les lumières pouvaient s'éteindre à n'importe quel moment, pendant deux minutes tout comme pendant une heure la « merveilleuse » idée de Dumbeldore.

Il y avait du monde sur la piste de danse pendant que d'autre était assis, buvant et rigolant avec leurs amis. Dans un groupe, une rousse annonça qu'elle allait se chercher à boire et entreprit de traverser la foule pour attendre les boissons. Au même moment, un beau jeune brun essayait, sans succès, de partir de la piste pour rejoindre ses amis.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux à mi-chemin, les lumières s'éteignirent en faisant sursauter beaucoup de personnes car ils n'étaient pas habitués à cette soudaine obscurité, et la jeune rousse percuta le brun, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux. Elle reprit son équilibre en s'appuyant sur lui et s'excusa :

« Désolé, à cause de ces lumières, je ne voyais plus où j'allais.

-Ce n'est pas grave, personne ne voie grand-chose de toute façon. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, un peu gênés, quand il lui dit :

« Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu voudrais bien danser ? »

Elle fut d'abord surprise qu'il lui demande ça et elle s'apprêtait à refuser, mais elle sentit son odeur et elle lui rappela quelque chose et, ne sachant comment expliquer cela, elle se sentit en confiance et accepta finalement sa proposition.

La musique démarra et ils commencèrent à danser un slow (une bonne idée vu que personne ne voyait rien). Pendant qu'ils se laissaient entraîner par la musique, elle se demandait d'où elle connaissait cette odeur si familière et si agréable… Et lui, il essayait aussi de reconnaître sa cavalière mais se fut plus facile car son odeur, il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Mais il voulait s'en assurer, alors il lui demanda :

« Au faite, tu es dans quelle maison ?

-A Gryffondor. Et toi ?

-A Gryffondor aussi.

\- Et tu es en quelle année ? On se connait peut-être.

-En septième année.

-Moi aussi ! Alors c'est sûr qu'on se connait. »

Il était maintenant sûr que c'était elle. Il sourit, trop heureux de danser avec elle, depuis le temps qu'il le voulait.

Elle, elle se mit à réfléchir, passant dans sa tête tous les garçons de septième année à Gryffondor. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, seulement quatre en fait, mais elle ne trouvait pas qui pourrait correspondre à son cavalier. Car l'un ne lui aurai pas demandé de danser, les deux autres lui aurai dit qui ils étaient, et le quatrième… Elle ne savait pas.

Mais soudain elle se souvint d'une odeur qu'elle avait sentie lors de cette nuit, cette nuit où elle avait été si triste, encore une fois à cause de sa sœur, et qu'il avait été là pour la consoler et pendant qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras, elle avait senti cette même odeur, celle qu'elle avait déjà remarquée au début de la soirée et qui la mettait en confiance, et également celle qu'elle avait sentie lors d'un cours de potion sur l'Amortentia et qui l'avait tant troublée.

Alors elle comprit que c'était avec lui qu'elle avait accepté de danser, mais elle ne fit rien pour se détacher, au contraire, elle se resserra un peu plus contre lui, parce qu'il avait changé par rapport aux autres années, et parce qu'il y avait toujours cette odeur…

Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle se resserra contre lui, mais il fit de même, et il se dit qu'elle avait sûrement deviné qui il était maintenant.

Il se desserra pour la regarder dans les yeux, dans ses beaux yeux verts –car ils étaient assez proches pour distinguer les yeux de l'autre- et ils restèrent longtemps plongés dans le regard de l'autre, et elle réalisa que malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et elle voyait dans ses yeux que lui aussi.

Alors elle rapprocha son visage du sien et effleura ses lèvres doucement tout d'abord, puis ni tenant plus, elle l'embrassa en lui passant tout son amour pour lui et il le lui en rendit autant.

Il était si heureux que ce moment qu'il attendait tant arrive enfin ! Il passa ses mains dans son dos et elle mit les siennes dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus et ils s'embrassèrent avec plus de fougue.

Les lumières se rallumèrent soudain mais ils ne remarquèrent rien. La grande salle était devenue silencieuse, toute le monde les regardaient en se disant que c'était le couple le plus inespéré, mais aussi le plus attendu de tous, mais ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle, et ils se regardèrent, indifférent à ceux qui sifflaient, indifférent à ceux qui leur criaient quelque chose, et allèrent dans le parc, où ils auraient plus d'intimité pour parler, pour parler de tout ça…


End file.
